El universo en nuestras manos
by InvaderSil
Summary: ¿No existe nada en la Tierra o el universo que merezca ser salvado? ¿Quién ganará esta cruenta batalla por el dominio de la galaxia? ¿Invasor Zim o Invasor Dib? ¿Puede surgir algo más que odio en medio de la sangre y la guerra? Basado en capi. cancelado


**Invasor vs Invasor**

* * *

><p>'<em>Estás loco'<em>

'_No eres más que un perdedor'_

'_Estás enfermo'_

Sus voces resonaban en sus cabeza. Las voces de todas aquellas personas que tan desesperadamente deseaba salvar, y que sin embargo, le clavaban una daga en su corazón con cada palabra de desprecio.

_'No dices más que estupideces, Dib …'_

_'Eres una molestia'_

_'Mi pobre hijo loco …'_

Nadie le creería. No importa si gritaba a pleno pulmón hasta destrozar su garganta. No importa si se derrumbaba en el suelo y dejaba escapar un torrente de lagrima llenas de dolor y frustración, en sus momentos de mayor desolación.

Estaba solo …

En sus manos estaba la verdad … y nadie le escuchaba.

Estaba tan solo …

Caminó cabizbajo y con aire deprimido, adentrándose en aquel oscuro bosque. En sus manos portaba una cámara de video, con la que había conseguido grabar a ese extraño chico de piel verde. Ese ser … ese alien … que portaba un pésimo disfraz de humano, con el que ,paradójicamente, conseguía engañar a todas las estúpidas criaturas terrestres de su alrededor.

Naturalmente, su cámara acabó siendo destrozada tras una ardua pelea con su némesis. Zim.

Otra vez … no tenía prueba …

Otra vez … no era más que un loco …

Caminó sin rumbo por aquel oscuro y denso bosque. Los enormes arboles del lugar eran altos y gigantesco. Ocultaban el cielo estrellado con sus numerosas ramas entrelazadas, creando una misteriosa atmosfera.

Su vagar por el mágico ambiente tenebroso le llevó a un pequeño claro, que parecía haber sido devastado por las llamas. Seguramente, este destrozo debió haberlo provocado Zim en el momento en el que huyó en su nave y comenzó a dispararle en el aire. Uno de sus disparos debió haber caído en ese claro, ahora envuelto en cenizas.

El fuego había aniquilado cualquier minúscula forma de vida y todo rastro de vegetación en ese pequeño terraplén. Parecía que nada podría brotar de nuevo en aquel suelo que reflejaba destrucción y muerte.

Dib se agachó, arrodillándose en medio de ese caos.

_'No vales para nada, Dib'_

_'No eres mi hijo …'_

Dib suspiró. Sus ojos llorosos y sus manos temblorosas.

Con el dorso ensangrentado de la mano derecha apartó un poco de tierra y cenizas muertas con un leve manotazo, y … entre todo ese polvo, apareció un pequeño brote que había sido cubierto por los restos calcinados.

Un brote.

Una vida.

Una vida que crecía en medio de la destrucción. Una vida que se resistía a su fatal destino . Una vida que desafiaba con su presencia a la mismísima muerte.

Dib lo observo en silencio. Fijamente.

Sus dedos rozaron el pequeño brote, con una delicadeza sublime.

Había tanta vida en este planeta. Tantos sentimientos, tantos sueños por cumplir, tantas cosas curiosas y asombrosas. Tantos puntos de vida y formas de pensar. Tanta belleza … en el aire, en el agua, en el cielo … en la vida que surgía en los lugares más recónditos e inexplorados, en los que se supone que solo debía haber muerte …

"¿Acaso soy el único que aprecia cosas que otros no pueden ver? ¿Acaso soy el único que desea proteger lo bueno y lo bello de este mundo, a pesar de sus defectos ?" – murmuró el niño humano con expresión entristecida. Sus ojos resplandecían con el brillo de la Luna en ese lugar perdido.

"¿Está mal desear salvar a tu hogar y a todo aquello que amas … incluso si no eres amado?"

¿Estaba mal?

La respuesta resonó clara en su mente, despejándole de toda duda.

_No. _

No estaba mal. Estaba luchando por lo que creía. Por lo que quería. Su lucha le mantenía vivo y le daba fuerzas. Le daba emoción y sentido a su vida, además de darle la posibilidad de defender lo que amaba, aunque lo que amase no fuese perfecto.

El sistema y la sociedad humana eran un asco. En su raza se encontraban grandes defectos. _Si._ Todo eso era cierto. Pero por otro lado, los humanos poseían enormes virtudes, de las que incluso los Irken carecían. Virtudes con las que les era posible cambiar el presente y el futuro del mismísimo mundo en el que habitaban. Modificarlo a voluntad.

Sin embargo … los humanos eran tan ciegos …

… tan ciegos y sordos … tan manipulables … siempre esperando a que otros les resuelvan sus problemas en vez de dar ellos el primer paso hacia su salvación. En vez de anticiparse a la catástrofe antes de que caiga sobre sus cabezas …

Pero no.

Pero no todos eran así. Por supuesto que no. Muchos luchaban por algo mejor, tal y como Dib hacía. Muchos andaban sin descanso tras la búsqueda de la verdad. Muchos daban su vida por los demás. Muchos tenían tanto que hacer, tanto que sentir, tanto que soñar.

Muchos merecían vivir …

Y mientras hubiese algo noble que salvar, allí estaría él. Allí estaría Dib, haciendo lo imposible por detener la condena que se cernía sobre su mundo. Allí estaría, siguiendo el impulso de su corazón, haciendo lo que debía hacer.

¡Nada lo detendría!

¡Pararía cualquier intento de invasión, por estúpido que sea! ¡Estaría ahi para salvarlos a todos!

Si …

Allí estaría,

… haciendo …

… _¡__cosas__!_

* * *

><p><em>Alien<em>

_Tierra_

_Revolución_

_Fuego_

_Llanto_

_Justicia_

Los recuerdos del pasado y el presente se entremezclaban los unos con los otros en un confuso cúmulo lleno de sensaciones y sentimientos ,que amenazaban con reventar su adolorida cabeza ante la confusión que creaban.

Recuerdos de un bosque, cenizas, esperanza, y una determinación inmensa que el humano aún no había abandonado y que nunca abandonaría.

Llevó sus manos hacia su cabeza. Dolía. Estaba sangrando.

Gimió débilmente, sintiéndose en el límite de la vida y la muerte. Era incapaz de concentrarse en nada en concreto. Su vista era borrosa. Sentía nauseas. Sintió que vomitaría en cualquier momento.

En sus oídos retumbaban el nefasto sonido de los tambores de guerra y los gritos agónicos de víctimas inocentes.

Trató de levantarse, pero su cuerpo no le respondía. No sentía nada. Nada en absoluto. El dolor había entumecido todos sus músculos.

El humo ahogaba sus pulmones. Tosió, vomitando algo de sangre mientras llevaba su mano hacia su adolorido estómago lleno de heridas y rasguños.

Los gritos y sonidos de disparos se hicieron cada vez más notorios. Sangre. Muerte. Horror. Valor. Esperanza …

Estaba en medio del fragor de una ardiente batalla.

Ahora lo recordaba todo.

No estaba en su hogar … no estaba en la Tierra.

Se encontraba en un planeta extraño y extravagante, llamado "Meekrob", cuyo paisaje en su dia fue hermoso y digno de contemplar, pero ahora se veía seriamente deteriorado tras el paso de tan temible guerra.

Meekrob era el desafortunado planeta seleccionado por los ambicioso lideres Irken, que deseaban conquistarlo a toda costa. Habían enviado a la invasora Tenn, siendo esta la encargada de su futura conquista. Sin embargo, Los Altos no contaron con el hecho de que la invasora fuese raptada y utilizada como rehén. Tampoco contaron con la presencia de tan magnífica resistencia por parte de los habitantes de Meekrob, que no estaban dispuestos a ser erradicados y sometidos a las crueles leyes del imperio.

Estas criaturas, habitantes de Meekrob, no batallaban solas. Contaban con el apoyo de otras razas que habían sido conquistadas y que ahora clamaban justicia. Entre los aliados de la resistencia se encontraba un extravagante grupo, denominado: "Resisty", cuyo único objetivo era detener la invasión Irken, destronar a su lideres y … y … _y dejarles sin golosinas … ¡Esa sería la peor catástrofe para Los Altos! ¡Dejarlos sin __donuts__!_

Dejando de lado el magnífico plan de los Resisty, la Resistencia no iba mal encaminada.

Cuando esta guerra comenzó, Dib vivía aún en la Tierra y no sabía absolutamente nada sobre el conflicto. Sin embargo, intrigado por la ausencia de Zim, se coló en su laboratorio, descubriendo allí un montón de información privilegiada sobre la guerra en Meekrob. Información que había caído en manos de Zim, para disgusto y desagrado de Los Altos, que deseaban mantener a Zim lo más alejado posible de esa guerra, básicamente porque pensaban que lo arruinaría todo con su simple presencia.

Nada de lo que los lideres Irken deseaban les salió bien …

Zim acabó enterándose por medio de otro invasor y acudió a la contienda a favor de su raza.

Por otra parte, Dib se había enterado de los planes de rebelión contra el imperio Irken, y no había dudado en montar a bordo de la antigua nave de Tak, ahora bajo su dominio, y atravesar el espacio en busca del insólito y desconocido planeta. Una vez allí, fue recibido con una cruenta batalla donde los Irken se encontraban en desventaja.

En ese entonces, Dib no lo dudo. Se alió con las demás razas y luchó contra Zim y la raza invasora en medio de una intensa batalla.

A pesar de los esfuerzos de los conquistadores, Dib resultó victorioso en esta ocasión, y Zim fue arrojado al espacio por azares del destino. Sin embargo, el pequeño ser verde sobrevivió.

Después de aquella batalla, Dib fue nombrado embajador del planeta Meekrob, para sorpresa de el humano. Su corazón latió con fuerza, amenazando con salir de su pecho ante el júbilo que sentía. Su sueño se había vuelto realidad. No era insultos lo que oía … ¡Eran alabanzas en su nombre!

Por un momento creyó seriamente que todo era un sueño, y que pronto despertaría … pero no fue así.

Una lagrima de emoción escapó de sus orbes llorosas. Temblaba de alegría. Sintió por primera vez que había encontrado el lugar al que verdaderamente pertenecía. El espacio exterior.

Pero, en medio de su creciente emoción, sabía que Zim aun estaba allí afuera, tramando su venganza.

Sabía que se vengaría.

Y así fue.

Zim había organizado una nueva batalla.

Y otra más …

Y otra …

Hasta llegar a hoy en dia, en medio de la actual batalla que estaba librando.

En este punto de su historia, Dib sabía de sobre que tan solo con defenderse de sus constantes ataques no bastaba. Los Irken no se rendirían. No cederían en su empeño. La paz con una raza totalmente centrada en la conquista de territorios ajenos sería extremadamente difícil de conseguir.

Asi pues, solo quedaba un camino: _conquistar a los conquistadores … _tomar control sobre Irk …

Dib debía convertirse en uno de ellos.

Dib debía convertirse en _invasor__ …_

Y en su camino hacia su nueva meta, sabía muy bien que encontraría a Zim, quien estaría más que dispuesto a detenerlo … a pesar de que la raza Irken no aceptase al joven extraterrestre. A pesar de que no apreciasen su impresionante y noble lealtad, además de sus grandes esfuerzos por mejorar.

En parte, Dib no podía evitar pensar en ocasiones en las semejanzas que compartía con el extraterrestre:

_Zim era despreciado por los suyos ... al igual que él. _

Zim no se encontraba aun en el lugar al que verdaderamente pertenecía. Pero ese hecho era algo que el curioso alien ignoraba por completo. El extraterrestre no sabía cuánto le detestaban Los Altos.

Zim estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por ellos. Por los suyos.

¿Y Dib?

Dib también. Por defender a los suyos, a la Tierra y a sus aliados de la Resistencia, el terco humano lo daría todo.

Eran dos seres extremadamente obstinados. El mundo se ponía en su contra, y aún así, jamás perderían su espíritu de lucha. Su inquebrantable determinación era la mismísima esencia de sus almas. Zim y Dib jamás se resignarían. Si uno ganaba una batalla, el otro instantáneamente estaba planeando su venganza.

No importaban lo horribles que fuesen sus batallas. No importaba que sus vidas pendieran de un hilo. Ellos eran … eran como un brote de vida creciendo en medio de la más absoluta devastación, negándose a su fatal destino y aferrándose a su existencia con todo su ser.

Y así, entre odio y aplastante determinación, comenzó una batalla que no parecía tener fin y que avivaba las llamas de una enemistad que se consumía en pura rabia y rivalidad.

Una enemistad que hacía vibrar sus corazones frente a la emoción del desafío. Una rivalidad que les daba fuerza, poder, y despertaba cada fibra de su ser, llenándoles de una sádica satisfacción …

… pero que, al fin y al cabo, era una enemistad que no curaba por completo su vacio y su soledad … porque por muchos aliados que consiguieran, seguían estando … solos. Incompletos.

Necesitaban algo.

Algo.

Pero ni siquiera ellos sabían lo que era …

Y así, entre un cúmulo de tensión y sentimientos, una guerra mortal nacía en los confines del espacio.

Atrás quedaron sus juegos de niños. Ahora no se batallaba por un solo planeta perdido en medio de la galaxia. Ahora se batalla por ser el amo, _soberano y señor_ del _universo_ ... bien sea para su salvación ...

... o su destrucción.

* * *

><p>Mmmm … una pregunta: <strong>… ¿Por qué en la gigantesca mayoría de fics que he leido, la Tierra termina siendo DESTRUIDA?<strong>

¿Acaso vosotros, SUCIAS Y APESTOSAS BESTIAS HUMANAS EGOISTAS, no os dais cuenta de la BELLEZA que contiene VUESTRO planeta Tierra? _*les señala dramáticamente*_ … Aunque, en parte lo entiendo. Los humanos de esa serie sobrepasan el límite de la estupidez. Dan ganas de torturarlos (¿)

En fin … cuando leí el resumen del último capítulo cancelado y supe lo de _"Invader Dib",_ no pude evitar escribir este fic, con alguna que otra modificación en la trama. Me _fascinó_ que de pronto el autor de esta serie lo pusiera todo patas arriba xD Ahora Dib era el invasor y Zim trataba de detenerlo. Que irónico … ¡Me imagino sus batallas épicas en el espacio, estilo _**Stars Wars! **_** ¡YAY!** xD Por culpa de cancelación de los episodios, ahora nunca sabremos si Zim detuvo al emperador Dib al final … aunque a mí me gusta pensar que no ganó nadie y Zim y Dib tan solo se dedican a molestarse durante toda la eternidad en el espacio xD

Vamos a ver qué final puedo inventar para este fic … mmm … Dib no aceptaría la derrota o la conquista de la Tierra por nada del mundo, y Zim no traicionaría a su raza jamás. Y yo amo a Zim con locura y no quiero que lo maten, pero también amo a Dib … Dx ¡Dificil decisión! … tengo que encontrar alternativas xD

Por último, solo decir que incluiré romance, pero tengan en cuenta que el amor en medio del odio crece muy lento, así que tendrán que esperar un poco para leer cosas verdaderamente románticas. El fic contendrá ZADR que no sea OCC, violaciones, y cosas feas _muajaja._ Quedan advertidos.

¿A alguien le gusto la historia? ¿Alguien está interesado en que continúe ?


End file.
